


Chokoreito suki desu ka?

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Sono grande abbastanza da non credere più alla Befana, lo sai vero?”“Però la cioccolata ti piace sempre, vero tesoro?”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Chokoreito suki desu ka?

**_~ Chokoreito suki desu ka? ~_ **

Yamada si alzò lentamente dal letto, intontito dal sonno.

Non aveva trovato Daiki di fianco a sé e si era preoccupato, tanto più che aveva sentito dei rumori provenire dal salotto.

Aprì di soppiatto la porta, strizzando gli occhi per cercare di scorgere qualcosa nella penombra della stanza, fino a che non scorse il fidanzato in ginocchio in un angolo della stanza.

Gli andò alle spalle, mettendogli una mano sul braccio e vedendolo fare un balzo, voltandosi verso di lui e guardandolo male.

“Ryo! Mi hai fatto prendere un accidente!” lo riprese, mentre l’altro lo osservava confuso, poi contrariato.

“Dai-chan... cosa stai combinando?” prese in mano alcuni dei cioccolatini dalla busta davanti al più grande. “Sono grande abbastanza da non credere più alla Befana, lo sai vero?”

Arioka scrollò le spalle, scartando un dolcetto e porgendoglielo con un sorriso.

“Però la cioccolata ti piace sempre, vero tesoro?” lo provocò, e l’altro non poté che fare una smorfia, prima di voltargli le spalle.

“Torno a dormire. Fingerò di non aver visto niente per non rovinarti la sorpresa, domani.” gli disse, masticando la cioccolata e fingendo per un momento di darsi un tono.

Daiki, concluse, lo conosceva troppo bene. 


End file.
